Coming Home
by torinsmommy2011
Summary: This story happens after the Jungle movie. Shortly after getting back The Shortmans' decided to move away and now after 7 years Arnold is back in Hillwood for his senior year. He's going to learn things he never knew and feel things he's never felt. He'll learn people change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of it's affiliates. It's the art of Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

Arnold was excited to be back in Hillwood. He looked around and was amazed at how much it's changed. It's been seven years since he's left. Seven long years , living a new life, meeting new friends and having new adventures. He kept up with Gerald on Facebook. He was pretty shocked to see Phoebe and him were still together. Guess it wasn't just a childhood crush after all. They seem happy. A part of him was envious of what they have. The uneasy feeling in his chest made him realize while he may be excited he was also nervous. While he had missed Hillwood he also had enjoyed his new life. With grandma and grandpa sick coming home was the only option. He walked through the double doors and immediately saw Gerald and Phoebe.

"Never thought you'd be back here." Gerald smiled.

"It's good to be back." Arnold replied with a look around.

"Better late then never. Senior year is going to be amazing now." Gerald reached his hand to his old friend for their hand shake.

"It's good to see you Arnold." Phoebe said with that hint of pep in her quiet voice.

"No more plaid?" Gerald pointed to Arnold's faded jeans and polo shirt.

"No more tall hair?" he pointed back to Gerald's new hair which resembled Jamie O's old style.

"Good point." he laughed.

Phoebe gently tapped Gerald's shoulder attempting to grab his attention.

"Sorry babe, what's up?" he beamed down at the petite asian girl.

"I gotta meet Helga for homeroom.I'll see you guys at lunch?" she asked slipping him a kiss on the cheek.

"You better. It's salmon roll Tuesday right? New year hasn't changed Chef Phoebe's menu right?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her with a sly smile.

"Of course not" She chuckled back. "Love you." with that she walked down the hall heading to the other side of the building.

"Helga, huh? How is she anyway. I've looked her up on facebook from time to time. Usually when you posted group photos of everyone hanging out. But I could never find her. Honestly I thought she might have moved or something." Arnold looked curiously at Gerald.

Gerald rubbed his chin and looked immediately uncomfortable with the conversation.

"A lot's changed in seven years Arnold. More than my hair and more than your choice of clothes. Seven years is a long time for things to happen." Gerald said quietly as he stared down at the floor.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. He didn't understand. Gerald was talking pretty cryptically. While he isn't stupid he also isn't good at reading minds either.

"Never mind. We're going to be late for homeroom at this rate. Who did you get anyway?" Gerald asked peaking over at his schedule.

"Mr. Perkins."Arnold read aloud.

"Wow man, that's who Phoebs and I got too. Are we lucky or what?" he laughed.

"So Helga's in there as well right? Didn't Phoebe say that's who she had to meet?" Arnold questioned.

"Yeah man, that's right." Gerald's excitement turned clearly into a nervous expression.

 **Short chapter just to see if anyone's interested. Chapter 2 goes up tomorrow.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Shit._

 _I'm late. Phoebs is going to kill me. I promised her i wouldn't be late at all this year. No tardies,no absences and no excuses. Hopefully she realizes my intentions were good. "_ Helga thought as she quickly threw on her jeans and old school Metallica shirt off her bedroom floor. She pinched the fabric and sucked in through her nose. "Meh,clean enough." she mumbled.

The blonde grabbed her keys off the hook by the door and jumped in her SUV. She made it to Hillwood High within minutes and a few illegal driving maneuvers later. She ran up the steps and glanced at coach Wittenberg. "I know, I know, I'm late!" she yelled as she sprinted towrads her class. She threw open the door and immediately her eyes went searching for Phoebe. Unfortunately it wasn't Phoebe who she noticed first.

Helga felt a sharp pain in her stomache. There in front of the class was him. The cornflowered hair boy who stole her heart and broke it.

"Good morning Miss Pataki, glad you could finally join us. As I was saying class, please be kind and curtious to Arnold while he learns the ins and outs here." Mr. Perkins announced.

Helga quietly went to the empty seat in the back. Trying to maintain her composure while completely losing it on the inside.

 _"Why is he here? Did he recognize me? Is he going to try and speak to me.?"_ Helga's mind was racing with questions and her body was shaking with fear.

 _"Calm down Helga, old girl. He probably doesn't even remember you. Yeah, that's right. He's probably excited for Lila and Geraldo not you dum-."_ her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a note being tossed on her desk.

 **"Hey Helga,**

 **I could hardly recognize you. You look amazing. I'd love to talk and catch up.**

 **I've honestly really missed this place and believe it or not you.**

 **-Arnold"**

She slowly crumpled up the note and slid it in her backpack front pocket. She could feel him staring at her and quickly pretended to be reading the book she had brought.

 _"Damnit, I was really wanting to read this too. I can't even concentrate. Why is this happening? The world is such a cruel place."_ her inner thoughts were drowning in scenarios and reasons for why he could be back but none make sense.

 _BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Helga felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly pulled it out.

 _1 UNREAD MESSAGE FROM PHOEBS_

 _I'm so sorry Helga. I tried calling you this morning to tell you Ice Cream was back but you didn't answer. I even tried to catch you here early before class but you weren't here yet. Please don't be mad at me. :[_

Helga's fingers of fury quickly responded and sent :

 _It's no biggie. I haven't thought about him in a long time. Ididn't even know who it was until Perkins said his name. Seriously it's fine. Don't freak. And sorry I'm late. Worked till midnight and accidentally slept in._

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and tried to listen to Mr. Perkins explain where all the major classes were, But it was no use. She was so busy lying to herself trying to be ok she hadn't even realized the bell had rung for first period.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

Helga looked up to see Arnold staring at her patiently awaiting an answer.

Helga's mind went completely blank and her body froze.

She stared at him for what felt like an eternity. She felt a wave of emotion come over.  
All the love she has ever felt for him flooded back like it never left.  
In a panic she jumped up and bolted out of the classroom.

Arnold stared at the doorway flabbergasted.

"Um..a no would have sufficed..but ok.. run like I have the plague..." He muttered as he stared after her.

"You're still a bold kid Arnold. Walking up to Pataki like you've been besties this whole time." Gerald busted out laughing.

"It didn't end well before I left you know that. I just.. I just want to make sure she hasn't been holding that in." Arnold glanced at Gerald and whispered.."Has she?"

Gerald's smirk turned into a frown. He took a minute to think about how he wanted to respond to this. While Arnold may have been his best friend back then the fact is things have changed. Helga and him bonded over their pain of Arnold moving away years ago.

"I don't know if she's held things in. But.. what I can tell you is..she feels things deeply. Not like you and I ever could. " Gerald replied.

"Tell me something, Gerald. Why doesn't she have a facebook? I mean everyone has one. I have one and I lived in a jungle. Why doesn't she? " Arnold asked slightly irritated.

"Arnold, tell me why you care. You come back today and you've barely spoken to Sid,Rhonda,Stinky or anyone else in the old crow. You have done nothing but ask about Helga.  
My question is 's been seven years Arnold. Seven years you didn't call, write or even try to contact her. Now you waltz back into town demanding to know seven years of history in a day? Doesn't that sound a little selfish?" Gerald asked quietly.

 **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

They both looked up at the second bell going off.

Both boys silently agreed to continue this conversation at a different time. Being late for class was not gonna be a good start to their day.

"You ran?"

Helga looked up at Phoebe with a sympathetic frown.

"What else could I do Phoebs?"

"Well not to sound rude Helga but most people actually respond.." The asian girl said still trying not to sound judgy.

"I responded Phoebs. With my actions and not with words." Helga retorted proudly.

 _Helga didn't want to tell Phoebe she wasn't ok. She didn't want her best friend to worry about her anymore. Especially not over Ice Cream. She's been lactose intolerant for so long she thought the urge for ice cream would never come back. But oh how wrong she was._  
 _His eyes were still as beautiful as they had always been. He has gotten taller and that smile.. ah that smile. The pang in her chest just thinking about him jolted her back to reality.._  
 _She is Helga and he is Arnold. A world with them together just wasn't in her future she believed._


	4. Chapter 4

_Was Gerald right? Was I being selfish?_ Arnold thought to himself.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't trying to get her attention. Everyone was right, she had changed.  
She was no longer that tomboy girl with the one eye brow. She has that girl next door beauty about her.  
You can tell she's not the type of girl to spend hours doing her hair and makeup. She was happy and comfortable with who she is.  
Which honestly she doesn't need make up. Everything about her seemed so perfect to him.

 _Why won't she talk to me? Is she really still mad at me after all this time?_

Arnold decided he wasn't going to give up. He was going to talk to Helga G. Pataki, if it's the last thing he does.

"Where's Helga?" Arnold asked Phoebe as she sat at the lunch table with him and Gerald.

"Oh, she must have left for lunch." Phoebe replied quietly.

"How's your first day back going? It must be very different from what you're used to." Phoebe said slyly changing the subject.

"It is but in a good way. I loved San Lorenzo but Hillwood will always be my home. " he replied still looking all over the cafeteria hoping Helga would be there anyway.

"ARNOLD!"

Arnold turned around to see a very tall bulky teen running towards him.

"It's me Herald!"He yelled as he grabbed him in for a hug.

"Wow, Herald. You look great. You play football?" he asked noticing the bulky boy sporting a letterman jacket.

"What else would I do, Let these guns go to waste?"he asked as he kissed his muscles on both arms.

Arnold couldn't help but laugh. It seems as if everyone has changed. Everyone but him at least that's what it felt like to him.

"You got taller Arnold. I thought you were going to be a shrimp forever. " Herald laughed.

"Wait , tell me all about the jungle babes you got to date while you were out there." Herald demanded staring intently back at Arnold.

Arnold gave a nervous chuckle, "Actually I haven't dated anyone since I left." he said quietly.

"Wait, you mean to tell me HELGA was your only girlfriend? So, no jungle babes? Are you crazy?!"he questioned.

"Honestly. I just haven't met anyone like her." Arnold smiled back.

"You are nuts. I saw all those pictures you posted on facebook. Those girls were hot!" Herald replied drool sliding down his chin remembering the pictures.

"Herald,honey. Give Arnold his space. It's only his first day back." Rhonda said as she leaned in to give Herald a kiss on the chek.

" I know, I know. I just had to know what it was like to be a lumber jack babe." Herald said sweetly to Rhonda.

Arnold looked over at them with a confused look. "Lumberjack?"

"Oh yeah,sorry. Herald thinks anyone who doesn't live in the city are lumberjacks." Rhonda replied nodding her head.

"Any who, we're all getting together after school for a cup of coffee at the Java Joint. You guys in?" Rhonda asked the trio.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rhonda." Phoebe replied eyeing Rhonda suspiciously.

"I think Phoebe's right." Gerald agreed.

"Oh I'm sorry Arnold. Do you not like coffee?" Rhonda asked.

Arnold gave Phoebe and Gerald a strange look.

"I do..." Arnold replied still staring at the two.

"Then it's settled. We can all ride together in my car. We'll meet in the parking lot after school. Au Revoir." Rhonda said as she waved bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Helga pushed the stray blonde hairs that had fell in her face behind her ear. The Java Joint was quiter than usual today, and honestly that was fine with her. Arnold's return kind of threw off her day.  
She walked over to their window display and started stacking the new cups and bags of coffee.

"H.P. How's the display coming?" a voice from the back yelled.

Helga glanced at her display and frowned. Her creativity just wasn't flowing today.

"Well the effort is there but the amazingness is not." she yelled back.

Donovan the manager of the Java Joint walked out front to take a glance for himself. He smiled at the display and said,  
"You're getting there H.P."

Helga loved her boss, hell she loved her job. Most people can't say that but she definitely was one that could. When her life first started going down hill, this job, this place, the people is what saved her from herself. She owes them more than they will ever know.

Biiiing.

The sound of the door alarm brought her back to reality.

"Welcome to the Java Joint. If you need help or want to customize your beverage I can help with that. " she beamed as she leaned up.

The smile quickly faded from her lips when she noticed the gaggle of kids in front of her.

The shape of that head has haunted her since she was young. Why today? How did he know about this place/ The questions ran through her head 90 times a second.

"Helga, oh wow. You work here? That's cool." Arnold smiled at her gently.

Helga stood there frozen. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. It was as if her whole body forgot how to function. The anxiety in her chest was starting to overwhelm her.

"Hey guys and girls, I can help you over here." Donovan called over from the counter.

"H.P. can you finish checking off that truck order in the back?" he asked.

Helga immediately walked to the backroom and took a sigh of relief. She pulled out her phone and immediately texted Donovan.

D.  
Thanks. You're the best.  
H.P.

Why can't I speak to him? What the hell is wrong with me? This can not be normal. Who am I kidding, I am not normal. Helga thought to herself.

Arnold watched as Helga practically ran to the backroom behind the counter.

The group ordered their coffees and sat at a table closest to the display. Arnold tried to focus on their converstaion at hand but kept finding himself looking at that door. Waiting. Hoping. Helga had to come back out eventually right?

"Earth to Arnold." Rhonda snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"As I was saying, we're going over to Phoebe' to study. Wanna come with?" she asked.

Arnold smiled politely," Actually, I promised my parents I'd help unpack today. Sorry guys."

"Oh well, at least let me give you a ride over?" Rhonda offered.

"Nah, that's ok I was actually ready for some fresh air." he replied with a smile.

Arnold watched as the group gathered their stuff and left out the doors. He smiled. He missed this. He missed his friends. Time may have changed but the feeling he got when with them sure hadn't. Arnold walked up to the man at the counter.  
He could feel his cheeks get hot as he opened his mouth. "Hi, um I was wondering if it'd be at all possible if I could speak to Helga for a moment?"

Donovan looked at the boy and chuckled. " Of course, let me grab her."

Donovan oopened the swinging door and yelled,"H.P. you have a visitor!"  
Helga felt her heart sink in her chest. She hoped maybe it was Phoebe but deep down she knew it would be him.

Helga walked out the door and smiled at the boy waiting for her.

"Hey Arnoldo, long time no see." she spat out trying to sound calmer than what she was.

Donovan winked at Helga and walked across the store pretending to mess with the display.

"So wow. You work here huh? That's cool. It seems like a fun job." Arnold replied.

Helga looked at him and could tell by the way he was messing with his thumbs he was as nervous as she was.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. So.. what'd you need Arnold?" she asked. Her tone turned from nervous to semi rude. From the look on Arnold's face he noticed the change immediately.

"It's just good to see you Helga. Is it weird that I wanted to catch up with you?" he glanced down at his feet.

"Well, you left without so much as a goodbye and now you're interested in me?" she questioned.

"Helga, that's not what happened and you know that." he looked at her hoping she could see that.

"Look, I gotta get back to work ok?" she said walking away from the awkward conversation at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally, why does it seem to take forever to get to 10 o'clock?" Helga asked as she glanced over at Donovan.

"Because when you're a teenager it does." he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Well I'm out, bye D." Helga yelled as she slid off her apron and her visor. Helga practically ran out the front door to The Java Joint.

"Hey."

Helga screamed and turned around.

"Are you trying to kill me football head? Geez." she said trying to calm down.

"Sorry. I asked Phoebe what time you got off. I really wanted to talk to you. Besides a girl walking alone at night is quite dangerous don't you think?" Arnold said while giving her a sly smile.

Helga pulled her keys out and flashed her lights to her Denali.

"Guess it's a good thing I don't walk right." she replied.

"Ah. Makes sense. Rich dad why would you not have a car. I really didn't think this through." he sighed.

"Get in Shortman. I'll give you a ride home." she motioned towards him as she opened her passenger's side door for him.

"My parents always say I shouldn't take rides from strangers." he winked.

"Yeah well Big Bob says you gotta cut throats to get ahead. So either way that's a 50 50 shot of making it home safely. " she laughed.

"I'll risk it." he jumped into her SUV and was shocked of how nice it really was on the inside as well.

"The cellphone business is booming huh." he said trying to make small talk.

"I guess. I mean everyone practically owns one. So what's really up with you?" she asked staring hard at the road in front of her.

"Well, why are you avoiding me... of all people I kind of thought you'd be excited to see me. Or at least say hello. Helga you're straight out avoiding me."

Helga winced as his tone got sadder with each word.

"It's weird ok. I haven't seen you in how many years? It's just weird. " Helga felt her stomach knotting up with anxiety.

"It's weird for me too. I don't want to be make things weird for you. In fact after today I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted to apologize..for how I left." He stammered out.

Helga pulled up to the boarding house and never let her gaze wander to him.

"You don't have to apologize. It was a long time ago. " Helga replied sympathetically. There was a small pause before she sighed and said ,"I'm not the same little girl you used to play ball with. And you're not the same boy I used to torment and secretly admire. We've grown up." She whispered softly.

Arnold looked at her desperately hoping she'd look back at him but it never happened.

"Thanks for the ride. " With that he hopped out and walked in to the boarding house.

"Shortman!" Phil exclaimed. "Nice evening stroll?"

"Something like that." Arnold's face must have been easy to read because Phil frowned at the young man's response.

"Why the long face?" Grandpa questioned.

"Grandpa, do you remember Helga Patacki?" Arnold asked figuring he probably might remember.

"Who?" grandma asked as she came through the hallway banging her pots like drums.

"Elanor, pookie." grandpa replied.

"Elanor! Oh why didn't you say so cowpoke! Of course we know lady Elanor." grandma said smiling ear to ear.

"She visits us quite often. You know after everything." grandpa replied while motioning his hands to the side.

"After everything... what does that mean?" Arnold asked raising one eyebrow curiously.

"Hmph. No one's told ya huh. Well then Shortman it's not my place. You should talk to her. You might learn alot has changed since you left." grandpa winked.

"Gotta go those prunes aren't having any mercy tonight Shortmman. " Grandpa clenched his stomach and ran towards the bathroom.

 **A/N:Let me know if anyone is still reading this . If so I'll post another chapter tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey I understand if you say no but I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor._

Gerald looked down at the text from Arnold. He didn't have to wait for another to know it was about Helga.  
He looked over at Phoebe who was sitting beside him on the couch.

"What's the matter Gerald?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"I'm pretty sure Arnold wants Helga's number." he sighed.

"Gerald, we promised we wouldn't get involved." Phoebe said sternly staring him down.

"What are we talking about peeps?" Helga asked as she flopped down in the chair across from them. Spilling popcorn in the process.

"Helga, look at the mess you just made." Phoebe gasped.

"My apartment,my rules Phoebes. We've been over this. You're my best friend not my mom." Helga averted her eyes to the television.

"So, Helga. Have you spoke to Arnold yet?" Gerald asked.

He realized immediately it was maybe the wrong thing to do. He watched as she winced at his name as it came out of his mouth. It was very apparent in her demeanor she still hasn't dealt with that part of her past yet. She shot him a death glare from across the room.

"Actually, I saw him tonight. I gave him a ride home." she stated very matter of fact.

Gerald and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"You should know Phoebe. You told him what time I got off work. Man Phoebes, he sang like a canary without even an interrogation.  
You really need to pick better friends. You know, just in case." Helga laughed.

"Didn't you just tell me we weren't getting involved?" Gerald laughed not shocked at all by his girlfriend interfering.

"Why you ask?" Helga asked practically burning a hole in Gerald's face with her intent stare.

"Hey now, you know I never get involved but come on this one's my boy. He just wants to know how you're doing. And I'm not just gonna give him your number without asking you first." Gerald responded.

"He asked for my number?" Helga asked. Gerald noticed her fingers were now tapping against the popcorn.

He learned long ago that's one of her traits when she's anxious.

"No, not exactly. But I feel that's where it's headed." Gerald calmly stated. He tried to calm the situation by softening his voice and trying to make sure there was no pressure.

"It's a number. If he wants it he can have it. Now let's watch this damn movie before the sequel comes out." She replied nonchalantly.

Helga could feel her heartbeat through her chest.

 ** _This is crazy right? He shouldn't have this affect on me.. not after this many years right?_**  
 ** _What would I even say to him? I don't want to say anything to him._**  
 ** _I don't want to know him now...do I?_**

Helga couldn't concentrate on the movie. She was stuck in her own prison.. her mind. Focusing for her was in possible when it got this bad.  
She looked over to see Gerald texting. Her mind immediately jumped to conclusion after conclusion.

(Snape, after all this time,? Always.)

Helga immediately recognized her text tone going off.

The once calming Harry Potter tone now fed her with fear.

 ** _Is it him? Who else would it be?_**

She tapped the popcorn bowl and stared intensely at the butter that had gotten cold on it.

 ** _Can I do this?_**

She grabbed her phone and clicked the home button. There it was. The message she was dreading. An unkown number with that awful aawkward hey.

(Snape, after all this time,? Always.)

 _Is this you Helga? I'm sorry to bother you if it is. And I'm definitely sorry to bother you if I have the wrong number._

Helga stared at the screen felt like hours and this was more than she bargained for.

"Breathe."

Helga looked up and saw Phoebe smiling at her.

 _Hey there._

 ** _Seriously Helga? Hey there. What are you some uneducated animal. Two word conversation killer. That's what you are._**

(Snape, after all this time,? Always.)

 _Thanks for the ride earlier. I really do appreciate it. I'm sorry if I held you up. I really didn't think about you having a car._  
 _Cars aren't a big thing in the jungle._

Helga read it and smiled instantly.

 ** _See Helga old girl you can do this. You can be normal and have a conversation. You got this._**

I gave you a ride home not a kidney football head.  
It's all good.


End file.
